Dress
by littlehummingbird
Summary: Root only bought this dress for Shaw to take off.


_Our secret moments in a crowded room, they got no idea about me and you. There is an indentation in the shape of you, made your mark on me, a golden tattoo_.

Root sat alone at the bar, tapping her heel against the bar stool as she nursed her second glass of wine. Though she didn't plan on being alone for long. She knew all too well that Shaw would be showing up any minute for her usual glass of whiskey after a long day. Well, glasses. Her sweetie could drink. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

It was no secret that Root enjoyed getting under Shaw's skinned. In fact, she took every opportunity to do so. She found her annoyed face to be quite cute, and if she was really lucky she would almost get a smile from her, which Root would never say out loud but that made her heart smile. But Root was feeling particularly bold tonight and decided to really test the waters.

"He stand you up?" The bartender asked.

"No. She'll be in any minute now."

The mans eyes widened slightly as he nodded. "More wine?"

"Please. And a whiskey one ice."

"Coming right up."

Since another glass was on its way, Root took this opportunity to chug the rest of the wine she had.

"Root…what are you doing here?"

Root smirked at the voice, turning in her chair to face a only slightly annoyed looking Shaw.

"Hi sweetie."

"Jesus Root! What the hell are you wearing!" Shaw said as she started to take off her jacket to cover Root with.

"What? This? You like?" Root looked down at her tight and somewhat very revealing red dress.

"It looks like your asking for it."

"Maybe I am asking for it."

Shaw shot Root a glare before tossing her jacket at her. "Just put it on."

"How chivalrous of you." Root said with a smirk as she more then willingly put in the jacket.

"Don't. It's just because I have to been seen with you."

All _of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation, my hands are shaking from holding back from you. All of this silence and patience, pining an_ d _desperately waiting, my hands are shaking from all this._

Shaw wasn't quite sure how they ended up here. Her 5 whiskeys in and playing pool by herself while Root leaned against the bar flirting with some random dude. While wearing her jacket. Shaw hated that she was actually mad about it. She glared at the two of them while she downed the rest of her drink. Enough was enough.

Shaw tapper on the mans shoulder. "Beat it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, get lost!"

The man quickly grabbed his drink and walk away. Given the look on Shaw's face, Root didn't blame it. It was smartest response.

"Is there a problem Sameen?"

"You're in my jacket."

"What?"

"You're in my jacket. You can't flirt with people in _my_ jacket."

"Oh. Should I take it-"

Root started to reach to take off the jacket by Shaw quickly grabbed her hand to stop her, which caused her to let out a soft gasp at the sudden action.

"Don't you dare take off the fucking jacket."

Root couldn't help but smirk. Shaw suddenly stood in front her, their bodies nearly pressed together. Shaw slowly let go of Roots hand, bringing to her thigh and slowly dragging it up her body. "I like this dress…" She said softly.

Root didn't even realize she was holding her breath until she tried to respond. She always knew Shaw liked her in red. She noticed that she would sneak more glances at her when she wore that color. Which was why she decided to wear it tonight. Little red dress to attempt to drive her sweetie crazy. And from the looks for it, it was actually working quite well.

"Yeah? Good thing I wore just for you Sameen."

"Just for me?"

"Just for you to take off."

"Well, I wouldn't to disappoint then."

Damn that whiskey.

 _Say my name and everything just stops, I don't want you like a best friend. Only bought this dress so you could take it off. Carve your name into my bedpost, 'cause I don't want you like a best friend. Only bought this dress so you could take it off._

The two stumbled into Roots apartment, a bottle of red wine in Roots hand and a bottle of whiskey in Shaw's. Root slowly made her way to the bed, however Shaw seemed to have a different idea, heading to the bathroom.

"Sameen?"

Shaw leaned in the door frame of the bathroom, she took a gulp of whiskey from the bottle and then smirked at Root. "I have a fun idea."

Root didn't need to hear any more, she quickly rushed to the bathroom to see Sameen on the water in the bath running and was stripping out of her clothes. Root smiled, placing the bottle of wine on the edge of the tub and starting to remove her clothes.

"Don't!" Shaw said sternly, walking over to the slim brunette. She slowly ran her hands up Roots body. "Allow me." She whispered with a smirk, rather closely to Roots lips.

If this was what happened when she wore red dresses, Root swore she would wear one every fucking day for the rest of her life. Every time Shaw would put her hands in her she forgot to breathe. Which was ridiculous given the fact Shaw has touched her before, countless times actually. But this seemed different, it felt different. It felt more real, even though Shaw hated being real. Root wasn't complaining though. Maybe it was the alcohol, whatever. Call it what you want, she would take what she could get.

Shaw slid the jacket from Roots shoulders, allowing it to drop to the tile floor. She then took a moment to soak in Roots appearance. God she hated that woman for being so fucking beautiful. And she especially hated that damn red dress Root decided to wear. She raked her eyes up Roots body, and by the time she got to her face she swore she saw her blush a little bit, which made her smirk more. Shaw quickly spun Root around so her back was to her, she pulled her hair to the side and slowly unzipped the dress, allowing it the join the jacket on the floor.

Shaw ran her hands up Roots body yet again. She couldn't get enough of her. She was starting to think she might be more intoxicated by Root then the whiskey. She spun Root around once more so they were facing each other again. She felt Root place her hands in her hips, allowing one wander up her body until it rested against her cheek. It was clear that Root was seeing if Shaw would allow her to make a move. She considered pushing the hand away so she would be in total control, but decided to give Root her fun. Root finally connected their lips. It was soft and tender at first. But once Root figured out the Shaw was allowing it, she quickly became more aggressive. The kiss became heated, Shaw quickly removing the rest of what little clothing Root had on, as Root did the same for her. They stumbled their way to the bath tub, breaking their kisses to get in. Shaw grabbed her whiskey, taking a large swing of it as she settled into the hot water. Root grabbed her wine, stumbling a bit and spilling some into the water. "Oopsies…" She said with a shrug and a smirk. Shaw just rolled her eyes, getting tired of waiting and pulling Root into the water with her. She immediately pulled Root close to her, pressing their bodies together and kissing Roots neck then up to face.

 _Inescapable, I'm not even going to try. And if I get burned, at least we were electrified. I'm spilling wine in the bathtub, you kiss my face and we're both drunk. Everyone thinks that they know us, but they know nothing about- all of this silence and patience, pining and anticipation. My hands are shaking from holding back from you. All of this silence and patience, pining and desperately waiting. My hands are shaking from holding back from all this._

It was soft and tender again. But again, for only a moment. Shaw kisses up Roots neck to her face to her lips while Root had her arms draped around Shaw's neck. However, Shaw found it to be too loving for her liking, within seconds Shaw has Root pinned to the tub, her hands above her head and the bottle of wine now completely spilled in the water. Though either of them even cared. "There's my sweetie." Root said with a smirk, her breathing becoming heavier.

Shaw left one hand pinning Roots hands above her while the other snaked down her body until it settled between her legs and teased her opening. "Just fuck me already Sameen." Root said softly, her hips bucking at the touch. "Why? It's so fun listening to you beg." Shaw smirk, roughly kissing Roots lips. Root moaned against Shaw's lip. "Please Sameen…"

"Please what…."

"Fuck me Sameen, please fuck me…"

And with that Shaw put two fingers into Root and pumped them into her as fast as she could.

Root gasped at the sudden action and started to moan. Every time with Shaw was different, but always good. She loved how unpredictable she was. Sometime it was just a good rough fuck. Other times Shaw liked to drag it out as much as she could. Sometimes she would just use her mouth, other times she would just use her hands. But this time, for the first time, Shaw was actually allowing moments Root almost considered romantic. Though she knew Shaw would deny it if she ever brought it.

Shaw unpinned Roots hands and brought her hand to Roots neck, her fingers still pounding into her.

"Squeeze…" Root moaned.

Shaw was happy to oblige to the request, she tightened her grip on Roots neck. Not enough to do any harm but enough to add some excitement…just how they liked it. Not to mention She loved hearing the noises Root made when she had her hand on her throat.

Root always tried to contain herself at first. Her moans would be muffled but her breathing would be heavy. Shaw would always do little things that she knew would make Root unravel.

Shaw kept her fingers going into Root pussy, but pressed her palm down so it would rub against Roots clit, causing her to let out a long and rather loud moan. "Oh god Sameen, fuuuuuck that feels good!"

"Yeah…?" Shaw smirks and started trailing kisses along Roots collar bones. Kisses that soon turned into bites, leaving marks on Roots pale skin. "Yeah sweetie, don't stop." Root panted out as she tangled her hands in Shaw's hair, her nails digging into her skin and gently pulling her hair.

"You gonna cum for me?"

Root nodded. "Yeah baby, I'm almost there!"

Shaw picked up her pace, pounding her fingers into Root faster and harder, tightening the grip she had on Roots neck. Root gasped, arching her back, her hands gripping onto Shaws biceps, and letting out a loud moan. Shaw smirked, knowing what that meant.

"Fuck Sameen, I'm cumming!"

 _Say my name and everything just stops, I don't want you like a best friend. Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off. Carve your name into my bedpost, cause I don't want you like a best friend. Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off._

Shaw kept going so Root could ride out her orgasm, but soon slowed down her pace and removed her fingers from Roots body. Root panted and slumped her body against Shaw's, who wrapped one arm around Roots waist and pulled her closer, and the other tangled in her hair.

"Mine." Shaw softly purred in Roots ear, holding her tightly against her.

Root couldn't help smile. Moments like this were rare, but they were her favorite. Shaw was not one to show feelings, and most the time she tried acting like she didn't care. Root knew deep down that she did, but it was nice getting glimpses the reassured her of that. Root always considered herself Shaw's, and now she finally knew that Shaw did too.

"Yeah sweetie, all yours."

They were a complicated duo. Nothing about them was normal. But that's what Root loved most about them. They were odd, and messy and dysfunctional. But that's made them…well, them. They were a force to be reckoned with. They weren't lovey dovey or romantic, but they got each other, they understood each other. They had each other's back. They were Root and Shaw.

 _Nights back when you met me, your buzzcut and my hair bleached. Even in my worst times, you could see the best of me. Flash back to my mistakes, My rebounds, my earthquakes. Even in my worst light, you saw the truth of me. And I woke up just in time, now I wake up by your side. My one and only, my lifeline, I woke up just in time. Now I wake up by your side. My hands are shaking, and I can't explain this._

"Stop." Shaw mumbled.

"Stop What?"

"I can feel your goofy smile. It's just a word, don't let it get to your head, and don't make me take it back."

Root let out a soft chuckle. There's the Sameen she knew and loved. "Whatever Sameen, you already say it, you can't take it back."

"You're psycho."

"Yeah, but I'm your psycho."

Shaw rolled her eyes. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"And I hate that dress."

"You love that dress."

Shaw grabbed Roots face and kissed her roughly. It was her favorite way to shut Root up, and her favorite way to make her stop thinking. Their lips stayed connected until they both had no choice but to break apart for air. They stared at each other, breathing heavily. Root reached out and placed her hand against Shaw's cheek. "We should move to the bed…" She said softly.

 _Say my name and everything just stops, I don't want you like a best friend. Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off. Carve your name into my bedpost, cause I don't want you like a best friend. Only bought this dress so you could take it off, take it off. There is an invitation in the shape of you, only bought this dress so you could take it off. You made your mark on me, golden tattoo, only bought this dress so you could take it off._

 **AUTHORS NOTE:** I honestly fucking love Root and Shaw. I'm definitely going to be writing more of them. After I work on my Gifted fanfic. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this piece. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. Leave love, thoughts, opinions, ideas and what not. I love hearing from you guys. Oh! And the song is 'Dress' by Taylor Swift.


End file.
